


New World University

by AlexxTheLi0n



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Rivalry, Romance, Slice of Life, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, campus life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxTheLi0n/pseuds/AlexxTheLi0n
Summary: First year college student (reader), struggles to find a sense of personal reason to continue school. She is however accompanied by not only the Straw hat pirates but as well as many other one piece characters. She will face many challenges that revolve around school work, self identity, love, and friendship.





	1. EAST BLUE DORM

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the summary isn't too cheesy lol, but i do hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my series. i'm still getting use to posting on this site, so if there is anything weird please let me know. thank you and enjoy!!!

**Chapter 1 - East Blue Dorm**

It was a cool sunny day, with light breezes tickling the nose of an 18-year-old freshman, who was just recently dropped off at her campus dorm. She wore a cap with an embroidery of the head of the lion and the mane of the sun, signifying her school’s mascot, The Thousand Sunny. The cap was a symbol for her family of being a first-generation college student, passed down to her by her brother. Her brother was the first to graduate eight years ago, but now it was the girl’s turn to attend New World University and make her family proud. Touching the rim of her hat and feeling the only ripped part of it, she looked up and quietly took in the name of the building in front of her. “East Blue Dorm” read the entrance of the tall tan building with forgery of blue and purple flowers surrounding it. The young woman took a deep breath, as she strapped on her black duffle bag, readjusted her backpack straps, and picked up her one big suit case, and made her way into the tall glass doors.

‘This is finally it!’, a wave of excitement rushed through out your body as you made your way into the entrance, ‘I’m finally a college student!’

“Hey, are you checking in?”, a woman with long green wavy hair and peculiar spectacles asked in a friendly tone, sitting at the front desk.

“Yes!”, you accidentally shouted with excitement, a light pink tint began to burn on your face. “Sorry about that”, you scratched the back of your head with an embarrassed smile *sweats drop*. The girl at the desk responded with a giggle. “Can you point me to the right direction to my dorm, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course! Can I have your name and your student ID.”

“Yes, it’s (F/N) Stark and my ID is 00991704”, the girl raised an eyebrow at hearing your last name, but still typed in all the Information as fast as you had given it to her.

“Here you are, (F/N)”, the woman got up from her chair revealing her white feathered wings for arms, to grab a small envelop in a cubby box behind her. People with such appendages were never a rarity as those compared to having devil fruit powers, however they are still a spectacle to see. She noticed the awed expression of the dumbfounded freshman, only giggling at her reaction and handing her the small envelop. “My name is Monet, and I’m here for any service that needs my attention in this building.” She explained, “the envelope has the card to enter your dorm and the key to your room. You are located at the top floor in room 59.”

“Thank you so much!”

“No problem. You can take the elevator down the hall. And a heads up, your roomies have already checked in”.

The elevator ride to the top floor was silent as a small bunch of students kept to themselves as they exited off at their own floor. You seemed to have been the only one to dorm at the top fifth floor. The hall was crowded with excited students rushing back and forth from dorm to dorm. The laughing of young men and women bounced off the walls, creating a wild atmosphere.  

Pacing back and forth to find your room, a feeling of panic slowly crept on you, as you could not locate your room number. They seemed to be labeled as one-digit numbers, only going from 01 to 09.  Too focused on studying the number on the envelope, you bumped into a tall figure, causing him to turn around fast and grab on to your shoulders, in fear of might have causing you to fall back. The tall man was tan and wearing a white tank top and some black jeans with flip-flops, he had green short hair and three dangling ear rings on one ear.  
  
“Oy, are you alright?”, his voice was deep.

“uh...”

“Sorry about that”, he let go of your shoulders. You noticed how calloused his hands were and if it weren’t for his tan skin, you swore you saw a hint of crimson on the rim of his nose and cheeks.

“Don’t worry about it, and sorry for bumping into you.”

“It’s good”, after taking a closer look, you noticed one of his eyes were shut and a scar ran through it.

Before either of you could respond a child-like shout came from the open door next to him, “ZORO!!!” Soon enough two arms stretched out of the door way and a boy flung himself toward the man with green hair. His expression went from cool and calm to full on panic as he flew hitting the wall across. “Shihihihihihi”, the bouncing man laughed to himself as he made his appearance. “Hm, ah hello”, he stuck his hand out as he saw you in front of him with a terrifying face of shock. “I’m Monkey D. Luffy, Yo!”, he said as he grabbed your hand forcibly and shaking you back to your senses.

“(F/N)”, your reluctant tone soon changed into a much friendlier one as you slowly dropped your guard. “Hey, do you think you can help me find my room?”, you gave him the envelope and just when he took it, he was sent flying back to the room he had come from.

“Baka!!”, the now furious Zoro shouted as he kicked Luffy back inside, bringing back your state of shock. “Oh, you’re still here, was there something that you needed?”, his kindness was camouflaged with his bluntness as he tried to offer his help.

“Yeah, the guy you just kicked has my card and key”, you said in disbelief.

“Sorry about that, I’ll go get it for you”, he blushed as he scratched the back of his head nervously. “You want to come in?” before you could even respond he took your giant suitcase with one arm and carried it inside his dorm.

You sheepishly followed him inside, nervous about being in a dorm full of boys. He put your suitcase down in the small living area and walked toward the up-side-down dazed Luffy, where the envelop was in his hand, and handed it back to you. “Thank you”, taking it from his hand, you examined it to make sure nothing was ripped or broken. “Hey, do you think you can show me to my room, it’s the reason why I bumped into you earlier”. 

Zoro took back the envelop and saw the number 59 on it. “Your room is number 09”, he said as he handed it back. “The first number means what floor your on, and the second is the actual room number”, he explained. “I’ll walk you”.


	2. Room 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, (reader) gets to meet her roommates and possibly... a lasting friendship?

Zoro and Luffy’s dorm was room number 07, so your room was only two dorms down. As you both stood in front of your dorm, he patiently waited for you to scan your card in to the electronic lock, so that you both can go inside. The door automatically unlocked, and just as it did, with his empty hand he opened the door for you and subtly pushed you to walk inside shutting the door behind him as he entered as well. The sound of the door shutting caused the girls in the dorm to all come out of their rooms to greet the last roomie.

A girl with bright long orange hair and a tattoo on her shoulder, made her way to greet the new comers. “Oy Zoro, who said you can come here? Do you want me to raise the interest on your debt to me?”

“I’VE PAID YOU BACK, DEVIL WOMAN!”, a tick mark formed on your new “friend’s” head. “Anyway, this is… uh…”

It had occurred to you that you didn’t get to formally introduce yourself to Zoro, “It’s (F/N)”, you butted in looking at Zoro to make sure he was paying attention, but he only blushed out of embarrassment. “I’m your new roomie”.

“Welcome (F/N), I’m Nico Robin, or you can just call me Robin”, a slender woman with a petite nose and black hair, said as she made her way to the entrance.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both”, you shook both of their hands.

“I’m Nami and sorry if this big buffoon was bothering you”, she stuck her tongue out at Zoro, who was just mumbling curses at her under his breath.

“Haha, no he wasn’t.”

“Hi, I’m Vivi”, a girl with ocean blue hair, waved from the distance due to the over-crowded area. You greeted her, and wave backed at her with a friendly smile.

Zoro put down your suitcase and went to the fridge in the small kitchen area, where he rummaged in search of something. “Oy, do you guys have any booze?”

“Even if we did… What makes you think we would let a big buffoon like you have any at all?”, a glowing red aurora formed around Nami as she slowly raised her fist.

A knock on the door was soon heard afterwards, and you went to go and open the door out of curiosity.

“There you are Zoro!”, Luffy ran past you to get to his roommate. “Did you get lost again?” Zoro only shouted saying no. “Anyway, we’ve got to help my new friend find her room, but we first need to find her!”, his dramatic entrance was only paired with a dramatic quest.

“Are you referring to me?”, you asked Luffy as he was pulling on the straps of Zoro’s tank-top.

“Ah, (F/N)! there you are! Let me see your envelope so we can find your room”, before he was about to take another step toward you, he was knocked on the head with an enraged fist by Nami. “IT HURTS!!!” streams of tears ran down his face as he rubbed the swelling bump on his head.

“This is her room.”

“Oh, that’s good! Too bad she has to room with the Devil”, he said cheerfully recovering from his injury. Nami only raised the interest of his debt to her.

“You all know each other?”, you asked curiously.

“Yeah, we all went to the same grade school before coming here”, Vivi said with a smile “…and speaking of what, where are the other boys?”.

“Usopp and Sanji are still unpacking and Franky, Chopper, and Brook are getting MEAT and beer, for the party tonight”, Luffy’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of meat.

“Did you guys call us?”, a man with a long nose and another man with blonde hair that was long enough to cover one of his eyes smoking a cigarette came in. The man with blonde hair noticed a new face in the room and quickly as he appeared, his eyes transformed into that of heart shapes, and romantically grabbed your hand.

“Tell me if it hurt…”, he paused and slowly looked into your eyes, locking his gaze with your shimmering eyes, “when you fell from heaven”.

“Get off her Sanji”, Nami sighed in annoyance, as if giving up on the love-struck blonde’s continuous flirtatious behavior. In the distraction, you slowly pulled your hand away and went to stand next to Nami. “So (F/N), are you going to the party tonight?”

“I didn’t even know there was a party!”

“It’s a student hosted party, to welcome all the old and new Lions!”, she enthusiastically gripped on to your arm, looking into your eyes. “It’s bring your own beer, so it’s going to be an off-campus party. I hear this year the party is taking place at a nearby beach.”

“(F/N)! as my new friend you have to come with us!”, Luffy’s tone changed to a demanding manner.

“Oi, we just met” *Looking at him with a confused expression*

“A bigger crowd is always more welcoming than a small one”, Robin smiled.

“Please come with us! It’ll be fun!!”, Vivi jumped in excitement.

You carefully examined all the faces in the room, and they all expressed a deep pleading for you to join them at the party. “Okay”, You gave a wide smile to the group. “YAHOO!!!”, Luffy cheered and the rest followed as he did. “Just let me go put my stuff down in my room. My shoulders are starting to ache”.

“I’ll help you”, Sanji sang. Only being kicked in the head by Nami, scolding him that you could manage on your own.

The boys gave their quick goodbyes to you as they left you to tidy yourself up. Your room was located on the left at the very end, next to Vivi’s and the bathroom. The girls went to finish up their previous task, so that you can organize yourself and belongings.

Zoro and Luffy’s dorm was room number 07, so your room was only two dorms down. As you both stood in front of your dorm, he patiently waited for you to scan your card in to the electronic lock, so that you both can go inside. The door automatically unlocked, and just as it did, with his empty hand he opened the door for you and subtly pushed you to walk inside shutting the door behind him as he entered as well. The sound of the door shutting caused the girls in the dorm to all come out of their rooms to greet the last roomie.

A girl with bright long orange hair and a tattoo on her shoulder, made her way to greet the new comers. “Oy Zoro, who said you can come here? Do you want me to raise the interest on your debt to me?”

“I’VE PAID YOU BACK, DEVIL WOMAN!”, a tick mark formed on your new “friend’s” head. “Anyway, this is… uh…”

It had occurred to you that you didn’t get to formally introduce yourself to Zoro, “It’s (F/N)”, you butted in looking at Zoro to make sure he was paying attention, but he only blushed out of embarrassment. “I’m your new roomie”.

“Welcome (F/N), I’m Nico Robin, or you can just call me Robin”, a slender woman with a petite nose and black hair, said as she made her way to the entrance.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both”, you shook both of their hands.

“I’m Nami and sorry if this big buffoon was bothering you”, she stuck her tongue out at Zoro, who was just mumbling curses at her under his breath.

“Haha, no he wasn’t.”

“Hi, I’m Vivi”, a girl with ocean blue hair, waved from the distance due to the over-crowded area. You greeted her, and wave backed at her with a friendly smile.

Zoro put down your suitcase and went to the fridge in the small kitchen area, where he rummaged in search of something. “Oy, do you guys have any booze?”

“Even if we did… What makes you think we would let a big buffoon like you have any at all?”, a glowing red aurora formed around Nami as she slowly raised her fist.

A knock on the door was soon heard afterwards, and you went to go and open the door out of curiosity.

“There you are Zoro!”, Luffy ran past you to get to his roommate. “Did you get lost again?” Zoro only shouted saying no. “Anyway, we’ve got to help my new friend find her room, but we first need to find her!”, his dramatic entrance was only paired with a dramatic quest.

“Are you referring to me?”, you asked Luffy as he was pulling on the straps of Zoro’s tank-top.

“Ah, (F/N)! there you are! Let me see your envelope so we can find your room”, before he was about to take another step toward you, he was knocked on the head with an enraged fist by Nami. “IT HURTS!!!” streams of tears ran down his face as he rubbed the swelling bump on his head.

“This is her room.”

“Oh, that’s good! Too bad she has to room with the Devil”, he said cheerfully recovering from his injury. Nami only raised the interest of his debt to her.

“You all know each other?”, you asked curiously.

“Yeah, we all went to the same grade school before coming here”, Vivi said with a smile “…and speaking of what, where are the other boys?”.

“Usopp and Sanji are still unpacking and Franky, Chopper, and Brook are getting MEAT and beer, for the party tonight”, Luffy’s eyes lit up at the mere mention of meat.

“Did you guys call us?”, a man with a long nose and another man with blonde hair that was long enough to cover one of his eyes smoking a cigarette came in. The man with blonde hair noticed a new face in the room and quickly as he appeared, his eyes transformed into that of heart shapes, and romantically grabbed your hand.

“Tell me if it hurt…”, he paused and slowly looked into your eyes, locking his gaze with your shimmering eyes, “when you fell from heaven”.

“Get off her Sanji”, Nami sighed in annoyance, as if giving up on the love-struck blonde’s continuous flirtatious behavior. In the distraction, you slowly pulled your hand away and went to stand next to Nami. “So (F/N), are you going to the party tonight?”

“I didn’t even know there was a party!”

“It’s a student hosted party, to welcome all the old and new Lions!”, she enthusiastically gripped on to your arm, looking into your eyes. “It’s bring your own beer, so it’s going to be an off-campus party. I hear this year the party is taking place at a nearby beach.”

“(F/N)! as my new friend you have to come with us!”, Luffy’s tone changed to a demanding manner.

“Oi, we just met” *Looking at him with a confused expression*

“A bigger crowd is always more welcoming than a small one”, Robin smiled.

“Please come with us! It’ll be fun!!”, Vivi jumped in excitement.

You carefully examined all the faces in the room, and they all expressed a deep pleading for you to join them at the party. “Okay”, You gave a wide smile to the group. “YAHOO!!!”, Luffy cheered and the rest followed as he did. “Just let me go put my stuff down in my room. My shoulders are starting to ache”.

“I’ll help you”, Sanji sang. Only being kicked in the head by Nami, scolding him that you could manage on your own.

The boys gave their quick goodbyes to you as they left you to tidy yourself up. Your room was located on the left at the very end, next to Vivi’s and the bathroom. The girls went to finish up their previous task, so that you can organize yourself and belongings.


	3. Eyes of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose reader's last name to be Stark, because for one it means fierce. Secondly, because i'm a fan of Game of Thrones and who wouldn't want to be a Stark. I know I could've gone with Lannister, but no.... 
> 
> Nemean is referencing to the Lion in Greek mythology. In which Hercules had to kill in one of his tasks for redemption. 
> 
> Reader's father is a devil fruit user, and I want to play along with the idea that devil fruit offspring get some sort of inheritance from the fruit it self, without retaining the consequence. The Gold flakes in reader's eye maybe because of it...

Your room was plain and simple and only held the essentials: a standard bed, a night stand, a desk, a chair, and a few lamps. Placing all your luggage on the floor, you opened your duffle bag which contained your toiletries and bed sheets and pillow. The bed was the first to set up, then your clothes were put neatly away in the closet, along with your shoes. With the bed now set up you couldn’t help but jump on it and scream into your pillow with excitement. Giving a kiss to your hat as you put it down on the bed stand, you let your hair loose and got out your make up.

The girls told you that they weren’t going to leave until Franky came back, because they were all going to take his car, so who knew when that would’ve been. Nami also suggested for you to wear your bathing suit and to dress cute, to attract all the hot college guys, so that you can get away with free drinks. With an unexpected deadline, you quickly made your way into the bathroom to fix your makeup. With a more natural bronze look, you were satisfied with your appearance.

As you came out of the restroom, you ran into Nami who was trying to enter the bathroom. “Sorry about that”

“You didn’t do anything”, Nami said reassuringly. She then examined your make up, but then her focus went on to your irises, for they had seem to catch a glimpse of light. “(F/N), two things”, she paused “first off, can you do my make up next! Secondly, is there GOLD in your eyes?!”

“Umm… yeah its gold, but it’s just a little bit.”, you nervously said. It is true that you had small bits of gold flakes in your iris, but it was always a mystery as to why your eyes had such pigmentation. Maybe, it was because you were born from a devil fruit user. The gold was most noticeable when facing direct light. Nami was in an utter state of shock. “How about I just do your makeup?” you said as you pulled her into the bathroom and gave her a beautiful natural look.

“So (F/N), where did you come from?”, she asked as you did her eyeshadow.

“I come from (hometown) and coming to this school is already a long tradition in my family”.

“Who’s your Family?”

“The Starks.”

“No way!!!!! You’ve got to be Kidding!”, Nami turned to you with a shock expression, but you sat her back down to focus on her other eye. “The Stark family are legends here!”, another revealing fact about yourself, is that your family held a high reputation on campus for graduating with the top scores and throwing the wildest parties. Not all their fame, was due to extraordinary acts of heroism but for their fierce competing behavior and a few infamous rumors. Their legend is so wide known that some people refer to your family as the Lions of Nemean.

“Yeah, I know…”, you sighed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… it’s a big shadow to be living in”. You examined her makeup to make sure everything was done evenly, trying to avert Nami’s gaze.

“(F/N), with your reputation and my social expertise, I’ll make sure this campus knows who you are, before the end of this school year”, she said sincerely.

“…Alright, I can see that.”

“Okay, but I’ll have to charge you a fee.”

“WHAT?!”

“You have to take me to all the parties your invited too. Do we have a deal?”, Nami cheerfully said as she stuck her hand out for a hand shake to seal the deal. You sighed in relief at listening to her demand, and gave her hand a light squeeze, to confirm the offer. “Tonight, we’ll get the word out there of who you are!”, Nami then took a quick glance back at the mirror and squealed at your finished work. “Oh, thank you!”, she hugged you while jumping up and down “we’re going to be the best of friends”, she said as she let you go and skipped her way back into her room to finish getting ready.

You did just the same and went back to your room.

Thankfully for the warm climate, you had packed with the end of the summer essentials. You replaced your lingerie with a shimmering pink two-piece bathing suit, then you slipped on a white short dress, that was semi see through. Hair pulled into a bouncy playful ponytail, you put on your gold sandals and sun glasses, and grabbed one of your purses to carry anything small. You left your hat behind, in fear of getting it dirty.

You walked out of the room, and you saw the girls in the living area, putting on the last details to their outfit. “Wow, (F/N)! You look good”, Vivi complemented you as you put your sunglasses on top of your head.

“Thank you, and you all look good too!”

“Okay guys! I have something important to say!”, the whole room quietly turned to Nami. “(F/N) is actually from the Legendary Nemean Lions!”

“The Nemeans, I heard they once had to hide the bodies of the victims that lost to them”, Robbins said with an empty intrigued expression.

“I don’t know about that”, *you sweat dropped*.

“We’re going to help (F/N) make sure that no one at this school forgets her name, AND tonight, we’ll help her make her first appearance to everyone”, Nami’s eyes lit up as she proclaimed this.

“Wow! This is all so exciting!”, Vivi raised her arms in the air.

“Sounds fun”, Robin agreed.

The girls all laughed in excitement until Nami got a text message from Sanji, saying they were outside ready to go.


	4. Babes, Cars, and Booze

As the girls walked out of the dorm, no one could help themselves but stare at the radiant group of women making their way outside, where the rest of gang was waiting.

“SOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL!!!!!”, Sanji sang as he spun around the girls with beating pink heart shaped eyes, making him the first to notice you guys. You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction and thought that it was sweet of him. Luffy waved from the back of the unhooded Camaro as he tried to get your attention “Oy, (F/N)! Come sit next to me”.

You only smiled at him, but then you averted your stare to the three new faces who were packing the beer in the trunk of the car. To anyone, the trio would have seemed as an odd group, however it was nothing out of the ordinary. There was a buff cyborg man with blue metallic arms, next was a tall skeleton with an afro, and lastly the cutest little deer you’ve ever laid eyes on. 

“Ah, excuse me miss”, the skeleton man came up to you towering over you with his height, “May I see your panties?” With a swift kick to the head, the skeleton was sent flying back against a wall. Nami scolded the skeleton, for asking such a question. You only laughed at the goofiness.

“YOOO”, the cyborg was next to approach you, but you felt somewhat uncomfortable because of his strange perverted fashion, of using a speedo. “And who might you be little lady?”, he asked with a ‘charming’ smile. You gave him your name and told him it was a pleasure to meet him. “SUUUPER!!!”, he shouted and struck a pose “I’m Franky!”

The skeleton walked back to you with a growing pink bump on his forehead and offered his apologies, “I’m Brooke, my lady”, he bowed in respect.

Lastly, the little reindeer made his way to you, to get to know the new stranger, “Hello, I’m Chopper”.

“So Cute”, you picked up Chopper and gave him a tight squeeze. Without really thinking, you had smothered Chopper in the middle of your boobs. As he tried to push away so he could breathe, Sanji envied Chopper from a distance.  “Oh sorry”, you blushed as you put him down. As you put him down, he did a cute little hula dance with the cutest smile, as he tried to hide that fact that he was happy about the compliment.

“Oy, we should get going”, Zoro called in the front seat from his own car, a Mustang.

“I thought we were going in one car”, Nami said questionably.

“We were going to, but Zoro suggested that you ladies would be comfortable in two different cars”, Franky said as he adjusted his glasses. The muscle car roared as Zoro pushed on the gas out of impatience. The roaring car only excited the boys causing Luffy, Brooke, Ussop, and chopper to jump in his car, before Zoro could have anytime to protest. You saw a small tick of annoyance as he watched the boys jump into the car, impressing the wrong group of people. Sanji went with the rest of the boys and sat in the back, since Luffy was already occupying the front, sticking his head out of the window.

Nami pulled your hand to the convertible with the rest of the girls, where you sat at the back with her and Vivi, and Robin in the front with Franky. “Alright, LET’S GOO!!!”, Luffy shouted as both men started their engines, pulling out of the driveway.


	5. Bottoms Up!!

The cool wind and the blaring of classic rock music hitting your face made the ride even more heart-pounding exciting. There were moments when you watched Zoro from the side of the car speed up to tease Franky with a little race. He saw you from his rearview mirror watching him, so he gave a sly grin and sped up to be in front, Luffy yelled in excitement. You and the girls also couldn’t help but throw your arms in the air and cheer as Franky gave off his own energy as he and Zoro duked it out.

“SUPPERR!!!!!!!!!”, Franky yelled as he pulled into the parking lot first, then Zoro. Everyone exited of the vehicles, stretching from the jerking of the fast-moving muscle cars.

“Look (F/N)!”, Nami pointed out at the groups of the distance and the oncoming arrivers who were pulling up. “Over there are the two rival fraternities, Delta Heart Phi and Theta Kid, there are many more Frats, but those are just some of them.” You looked closely and saw a man wearing a most peculiar white hat with black blotches and in the other group stood a tall pale man with hair that blazed like fire. “Oh, and I’m surprise to even see an honor society here; Sigma Nu, the Knights. See the big muscular guy with the sliver hair smoking a cigar, he’s the president, a graduate, working for his master’s in criminal justice.”

“Wow, Nami! You know so much”, you said impressed.

“I have an older sister who comes here, and she told me everything there is to know!”, Nami smiled.

“Luffy! You guys finally made it!”

“Ace! Sabo!”, Luffy announced as he saw the two men approach them. Nami whispered to the side to you that those three were all step-brothers. You only nodded your head in understanding. “Come meet my new friend (F/N)!”, Luffy said as he walked and waved for his brothers to come follow.

A long whistle came from the shirtless toned man with freckles on his nose as he and his brothers approached you. “Hi, I’m Ace”, you shook his hand politely. “And this is Sabo”, he abruptly stated before the man with blonde hair had a chance to even open his mouth.

“It’s a pleasure”, you smiled. “I’m (F/N) Stark.”

At the mention of your last name, everyone from the group (beside the girls) turned to you in shock. “WHAAATTTTT????!!!!!”, they all (except the girls) simultaneously yelled. A few people close by even heard and started mumbling in excitement to each other. “SOOOOOO COOL!”, Luffy shouted in astonishment.

“YUP! Now let’s get to the beach already, before the beer gets warm”, Nami announced to get the party started.

The sun was setting already, making it the perfect time to be at the beach with it’s radiant colors that ranged from yellow to purple. The weather was perfect as well, it was still warm with light breezes of fresh mist from the sea. As the whole group made their way to an empty area near the DJ and bond-fire, the boys couldn’t help but ask tons of questions about your family’s legacy. It was mostly Luffy and Chopper, but you didn’t mind sharing.

After setting down your beach towel next to the other girls on the soft warm sand, you pulled your dress from top up to take it off, considering that you liked the warm rays of the sun embracing your skin. The girls followed as well in taking off any extra layering. In your full glory, you watched as many guys started to blush or nose bleed out of control, especially Sanji. Nami stood with confidence as she went to the cooler to get a beer. Robin giggled at the sight of Franky’s expression toward her, making his hair pop out automatically. Vivi went with her boyfriend, Kohza, who she quickly introduced you to and then went their own way saying they’d be back in a bit.

Everyone sat in a circle, talking and sharing stories about their recent summer vacation or their past. You were so amazed with all the adventures they had shared and the plans they have laid out to you, as an open invitation to you in the coming time. As you laughed at Luffy’s goofy imitations of the group, Zoro came and sat next to you with two bottles of beer. “Here”, he gave the cold beer glass to you, again his kindness masked with his bluntness.

“Thanks!”, you took a sip from the bottle and he did the same as well. You weren’t a heavy drinker all the time, but you are capable of holding down hard liquor. Zoro was nearly finished with his third bottle and still seemed sober.

“The booze taste good today”, he said as he put down the bottle and smiled to you.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that”, you took another sip, but this time a much longer one until you finished the bottle in one drink. Zoro grinned as he saw you take a breath as you pulled the beer bottle away from your lips. You noticed how his face was turning crimson as you liked your lips in front of him to get every last taste of it. His eye following your tongue where ever it went.

 The nearby by DJ started playing energetic music and many people were beginning to surround the DJ and dance to it. “Let’s go dance!”, you sprung up, breaking Zoro out of his short trance. Nami and Robin agreed as you three made your way to the center of the crowd.

The bouncy vibes of the music guided your hips to the rhythm of the songs as you swayed them from side to side, causing you to occasionally throw your hands in the air waving them as such. The guys weren’t too far from your location and seemed to be dancing to their own rhythm. With hyped vibes, the area was soon crowded enough to separate you from the rest of the girls. It was only natural for it to happen on a dance floor, especially when you are so lost in the music.

“I like the way you move”, someone had whispered into your ear as their two hands grabbed you from the waist pulling you closer to their torso. At the feeling of his touch, you turned around to face the intruder. It was the man from earlier before with the red fiery hair. He was much taller and broader in person and had a deeper raspier voice than you thought he would have had. Although you had turned to face him, he had no intention of letting go of you, as his muscular arms held firmly onto your waist, still swaying to the music. “The name is Kid”, he gave a devilish smile, “maybe you’ve heard of me”.

“No, but maybe you’ve heard of me”, you returned the smile with a confident one. “I’m (F/N). (F/N) Stark.”

He growled in excitement as he heard your name, pulling your body close to his, where his crotch was now leading the dance. At the feel of his actions, you pushed yourself away, not wanting to feel his vulgar pride growing against your thigh and his hand caressing your bottom. However, he held on to your wrist not wanting to let you go, “What’s the matter Nemean”, his face now inches away from yours, “I thought you were known for your fierceness”. He chuckled darkly, as he was about to pull you close again.

“We ARE”, you kicked right in the between of his legs, making him release your hand and grab onto his crotch. At that moment you made sure you had lost him in the crowd and made your way back to the hangout spot, where you saw Vivi and her boyfriend sitting next to the fire.  

As you made your way there, you heard the light sound of a voice say ‘room’ from a distant. You were now transported to a different firepit surrounded by a different group of men. “Excuse me for using such an improper way of bringing you here”, you turned around to face the owner of the voice. To your surprise, this time it was the man with the funky hat from before, sitting and looking up at you with a mysterious look of wanting. “Why don’t you sit down and join us, (F/N)-ya”, he pulled up a beer bottle offering it to you.

You took the beer with some hesitation, “How do you know my name?”

“My friends overheard you not that long ago, so I wanted to meet a legendary Nemean”, his speech was cool and calm, feeding more into his mysterious vibe. “I’m Traflagar D. Law, but you can just call me Law.”

“Well thank you, Law. But I really should be getting back with my friends”, you said sincerely.

“Hey Law, we got the drinks you asked for”, you turned to see a polar bear in an orange jumpsuit embroidered with his Frat’s Greek letters, carrying multiple boxes of booze, ranging from beer to whiskey and tequila. You stare intensified at the polar bear as he approached with the boxes, causing him to stop on his tracks and become flustered. ‘Kawaii’, you thought and blushed.

Law notice your interest in the bear and decided to use this to his advantage to get you to stay, “just set them right there, Bepo”. He sat the boxes next to Law where an open seat was waiting to be occupied, intended for you. “Have at least one drink with us before you go. Bepo was excited to have you here, just as much as I”, he grabbed a beer and took a drink.

“Alright… one drink”, your choice influenced by the presence of Bepo, led you to taking in multiple shots and a few mixed drinks prepared by Law himself. As Law continuously poured rows of shots, you taunted how the alcohol wasn’t strong enough. The fraternity brothers cheered you on, bringing crowds closer to you, as you downed each drink.  “Another row!!!”, you shouted as your face was beginning to burn, your eyes as well seem to light up, shining brighter. The crowd cheered as another round was poured. Soon the crowd was chanting your name, “NEMEAN! NEMEAN! NEMEAN!” they’re chants only encouraged you to do more.

After hearing your name, Nami and Robin and the rest of the gang went to see what the commotion was all about, and to their surprise, they saw your eyes blazing like fire as alcohol dripped from the ends of your mouth and landing on your breast. Law pulled you into his arms from the side and announced a most lude dare, “The next you drink you take, comes from my mouth!”. The crowd loved the energy and cheered for you to take it.

“Ha-Ha, I don’t know about that”, you blushed out of embarrassment, but no one could tell since your face was already burning with heat.

“They want us to”, Law smirked as he whispered into your ears and waved his hand to show the crowd whistling and chanting.

“I don’t know,” was all you could respond. Either way, Law took a big swig from the bottle of whiskey and pushed his lips closer to yours, in hopes of persuading you. Zoro and the rest of your group saw how reluctant and scared you were becoming as you were slowly pulling away from Law’s reach.

It felt like slow motion but before anything could happen, you felt a grip on your shoulder which made you spun around to face the other direction. The owner of the hand belonged to Kid, who was now inches from your face grinning with an annoyed expression. “There you are my little lion”, he pulled a few strands of hair that were resting on your cheek to the back of your ear. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you”

Law spit the alcohol into the fire, making it a blaze to address the intruder. “What are you doing here, Kid?” He stood up and pushed you behind him to confront Kid.

“I’m just here to pick up where I left off with the little lion”, Kid fixed his gaze onto you then back to Law’s. “It’s better if you just step out of this”, Kid and Law were now bumping chest igniting their fury even more. The air was dense, creating a more intense aura as the two Fraternities were now standing behind their presidents, waiting for the next move. At that moment you stood up wanting to leave the area. “Where do you think you’re going, Nemean?”, Kid was growling at this point.

“I want no part of this”, you boldly stated to both men.

“Ha-Ha-Ha! you are a fierce one!”, he bumped into Law trying to get to you. Law pushed back and both groups took a step forward.

“(F/N), are you alright”, you saw Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji, all standing behind you, ready to fight. “Come on let’s get out of here”, Zoro gently grabbed your hand and tried to lead you back with them.

“Leave her Zoro-ya, this doesn’t involve you”, Law spoke without breaking his gaze with Kid.

“She obviously doesn’t want to be here”, Sanji stated coldly.

Before anyone was about to throw the first punch, a nearby cop had read the situation and made his way to break up the crowd. No one wanted to be at risk of being expelled or even banned from the University, so they all went their own way. Zoro gently pulled you closer, since he noticed you were having a bit trouble standing still, you thanked him quietly.

“This isn’t good-bye, Nemean!”, Kid laughed as he and his group went back to their bonfire.

“I’ll see you later, (F/N)-ya”, Law said unmoved as you walked back with the guys all surrounding you. You stayed dead silent until you were back with your friends.

“(F/N)! Are you alright?!”, Nami shouted as you all approached the rest of the group.

“Yes, thankfully”, you said expressing your gratitude to the boys.

“Oy (F/N), if you are ever in trouble, don’t be afraid to call us. We’ll be here for you”, Luffy placed a hand on your shoulder and you responded by placing your hand on top of his, acknowledging his offer.

The rest of the night was filled with more chatting and laughter and some star gazing with everyone else. Zoro made sure to stay close to you, not wanting for you to get any unwanted attention from other guys. It was close to midnight and everyone decided it was time to get back to the dorms.

Franky made sure to drive as smooth as possible, since you weren’t the only one who was tipsy. Nami and Vivi were both sleeping in the back with smiles on their faces, holding onto each other. You were just staring at the passing cars, trying to relax to the cool blowing wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I don't know why haha.


	6. Extra! Eggstra!

You woke up with a mild headache in the afternoon, but luckily nothing like an aspirin to help ease the pain. Everyone still seemed asleep, except for Robin, who was quietly reading a book in the living area. You greeted her and went into the bathroom and took a steamy shower, to washup from last night.

“I needed that”, you sang as you felt refreshed from the warm soothing water. Walking out you saw Nami dazed as she drank a cup of coffee. Vivi doing the same.

“Well you look good, considering how much you drank last night”, Nami Lazily smiled. “If it weren’t for this hangover, I’d be shouting in excitement”, she said as she pulled out her phone. You made your way to the table where she sat. “ _The Fierce Legendary Lions of Nemean have Resurrected and Made Her First Appearance at Last Night’s Student Held Social, Winning Over the Crowd with Her Fiery Eyes and Endless Thirst for Challenges_. That is today’s headline of the School’s gossip page.” Nami smiled.

“Wow that was fast”, you commented. You looked at the picture that was part of the story. “At least I look good”, the photo was taken at your best angle, with your eyes blazing as they seemed to copy the flames of the fire. “Well now what”, you flopped onto the couch next to Robin, questioning what else there is to do.

“Let’s go get something to eat!”, Vivi said cheerfully as her stomach grumbled with hunger.

“We should get brunch at the restaurant Sanji works at, The Baratie”, Robin suggested putting her book down. Everyone shook their head in agreement, so they all got their purses and made their way to the door. You made sure to put on your hat, where you had left the day before.

“Should we invite the boys?”, you asked.

“Nahh, let’s have a girl’s day”, Nami smiled.

The restaurant was thankfully close by, so the walk was short. “LADDDDDIIEESSS”, Sanji sang as he saw you four enter the establishment. He was dressed in slacks, with a white dress shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He looked quite handsome. Before the waiter could have time to show you to your table, Sanji sprang into action and sat all four of you in the most decorated table they had. You all thanked him. “Now to what do I owe the pleasure of preparing and serving you today, my goddesses”, Sanji suavely pulled out a pen and patiently waited for your requests.

“I guess I’ll have the breakfast platter”, you said closing the menu and placing it on the table.

“Excellent choice, my lady”, he said as he wrote in the little notebook.

“Oh, I’ll have that too.”

“Me too.”

“You can put me down for one as well”, Robin said lastly.

Sanji collected all the menus and poured tall glasses of orange juice for everyone at the table, then he skipped his way into the kitchen, where he started to prep your meals. “This is a really nice place”, you commented on the well decorated establishment.

“We thank you for your gracious compliment, lovely customer”, a tall dark skin man with huge arms came over by the table to check if everything was in order. His name tag read Patty. “Have you ladies ordered already”, he fluttered his eye lids as he pulled out a pen and notepad.

“Yeah, Sanji got our order”, Nami said politely.

“That bastard!”, he yelled but then reverted back, “What is that damn cook doing outside of the kitchen and waiting tables”.

“Oy, Patty”, Patty turned to face the voice only to be kicked out of the way by Sanji balancing four platters on his arms. “Your Brunch is served my lovelies!!!!”, he placed all the meals down in one throw, each landing perfectly without anything falling apart. There were scrambled eggs, bacon, a stack of pan-cakes cut into heart shapes, and a bowl of fruit. Sanji couldn’t help but add his own personal touches by adding flower petals to the table and placing beautiful roses on the top of each plate.

“WOW!”, your eyes took in the beautiful culinary display, not even wanting to take a bite, in fear of ruining the elegance of the platter. “Sanji, I didn’t know you could cook! You should teach me”, you went on still amazed.

“I teach you”, his nostrils were flaring as he tried to catch his breath from his fast beating heart. “I would LOVE nothing more than to teach you, my beautiful gazelle”, he bent down on one knee as if he professed his love to you. You giggled at his charm.

As you bit in to your first bite, you couldn’t help but over react to how good it was, “SOOoOoooo Yummy!”. Everyone agreed with their smiling faces.

“Sanji you never fail to impress”, Robin added as she took another bite out of her pancakes off her fork.

Before Sanji could go over to Robin to express his feelings toward her, Patty came back, and both men started arguing about positions and customers, causing the head chef to come out. “SANJI!!!”, yelled the old man with two long braided mustaches. “What is going on?!! YOU ARE CAUSING A SCENE!!!”, ironically it was him.

“Nothing old man, just chatting with Patty”, Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.  

“WHAT!!!!!”, the old man hit both Sanji and Patty with his wooden leg. “You both should be in the kitchen, instead of ‘chatting’. Leave, so that these ladies could eat in peace, stupid cooks”. Both men retreated back into the kitchen with their tales between their legs. “Excuse them, they’re nothing but worthless cooks”, the old man scowled.

“It’s no problem Zeff”, Nami said with a gentle smile. Then the head chef returned to the kitchen. You asked Nami how you knew him. “My mom is Zeff’s produce vendor, we’ve known each other for a while”. She said happily.

After the meal, you all payed and gave thanks to Sanji again, and left to the nearest shopping center to really start your girl’s day.


	7. Close Encounter of the Strange Kind

Due to NWU’s student count, many franchise saw this area as an opportunity to urbanize it with grand shopping centers, entertainment, and restaurants. Creating popular hangout spots for not only the students, but as well as the locals, who enjoyed the energy of the youth.

Nami led the way to an outside mall named _Mariejois_ , where they sold the highest of fashion trends and held the greatest deals. The name itself was already hinting its elegance, but nothing prepared you with the beautiful site of the architecture. The floor was white marble with streaks of gold and sliver twisting around each other to form their patterns. A huge fountain was centered at the mall, and its water reflected against the black and grey walls. There was so much detail to take in.

“Let’s start with Criminal!!”, Nami shouted as she saw a poster with a starfish wearing a Rasta cap promoting his latest deals. She dragged you all there, and somehow an hour later you all came out with bags of new cute clothes. “YAY!! I saved so much”, Nami jumped for joy as she reviewed her receipts.

“Hey, do you think we can go to a store, where they sell home décor or something like that”, you asked the girls as they did some window shopping.

“Yeah, I’ve been wanting to get some things for my dorm”, Vivi said with excitement.

The four of you went to a department store, where they focused on interior design, they even had a section for dorms. You were excited to have the choice of how to decorate your room, and maybe even the dorm. You got some scented candles, Fairy lights, curtains, and small clutter to fill the plainness of the room. Everyone bought what they thought that represented them the most, to personalize their space.

After purchasing, you all decided it’d be best to take a short break before entering the next store. The fountain area offered an abundant area to sit and relax, so it was not hard to find an empty table.

“So (F/N)”, Vivi said as she took a sip from her tea, that she bought from a nearby café. “I’ve been meaning to ask you… if you don’t mind of course… (*you shook your head, giving her the okay*) … What happened last night, between you and the guys?”

The girls all turned to you silently, waiting for your response. “In all honesty, I don’t even know what happened”, you said in bewilderment. “One moment I was dancing and the next thing I feel was Kid getting all handsy with me, so I kicked him in the balls”, you took a sip into your own ice coffee beverage. The girls waited for you to go on. “I ran away from him, and just as I was headed back to you Vivi, I was some how teleported by Law to his area. I’m guessing he has a devil fruit power… Any way… I made a poor decision of staying, since Kid was searching for me. BUT! Don’t think Law was too friendly either”. You ended your story slumping into your seat, “But thanks to you guys… I don’t know what would have happened next”.

“I had no idea”, Nami said apologetically.

“Don’t worry”, you tried to brighten the mood. “Overall, I had a good time with you guys”.

 “Well, we’re glad to hear that (F/N)”, Robin smiled.

“Oh, my Kaku!”, Vivi gasped, “Don’t look now, but I think I see one of our professors”.

You couldn’t help but turn to see who she was referring to, but all you saw was an outrageously tall blonde man, wearing the most colorful outfit, and to top it all off, he wore white sunglasses with a purplish tint. “Uhm, Vivi are you sure about that?”

“He’s professor Don Quixote Doflamingo”, Robin answered as she took a quick glance from the side. “I’ve heard many rumors that he lowers first year girl’s grades, to get them to sleep with him, in hopes of passing the class”, she stated coldly.

 “Well that’s strange, but I’m not so sure about that”, you said with uneasiness. You’ve never trusted rumors, considering the ones they would make of your family.

“They are only rumors”, Robin stated with a smile and took a sip from her drink.

“He’s actually not that bad looking, he looks handsome”, you casually turned to see him, but he was no longer there.

“You have a crush on him!”, Nami childishly teased. “But would you really date someone who’s like 28?”.

“Ha-Ha-Ha, you’re so funny. I’m only saying, he looks quite handsome, and I don’t know. If it had to come to it, then yeah.” As you finished your drink, you offered to take the plastic empty cups to the trash. The trashcan was strangely hidden in a far corner, most likely from not wanting to take the beauty away from the mall.

You walked to the trashcan, without realization that you were being followed, until you heard a low chuckle from behind. “Fufufufufu”, you turned to see the blonde professor now bent over so that he could match your height. “You must be (F/N) Stark. I saw that you had enrolled in one of my political science courses”, he shook your hand in a manner that made you feel uncomfortable “I am professor Don Quixote, but you may call me Doffy”. A scent of cologne rushed at you from his close proximity, causing you to feel star struck with his presence.

“Nice to meet you”, you said not wanting to be rude, his glasses made it hard to tell where he was staring at, causing you to shift around in your stance.

“I thought that hat looked familiar. Your brother James wore it as well. Didn’t he. I had the pleasure of graduating in the same class with him eight years ago,”, he sighed as if he was remembering fond memories. “Either way, I look forward to a new school year with a new Nemean”, he stood up straight, making his stance seem as a social level of where he was at. “Before I let you go, I have a small piece of advice that I wanted to give to you”. He slammed his hand against the wall behind you, causing you to jolt back at the trashcan. “I advise you to take my class seriously miss Stark or else you’ll have to suffer the consequences”. Doflamingo then turned on his heel and waved back saying how he looks forward to class this Monday.

You were left with your mouth hanging open in shock. ‘Did he hear us?’, you thought to yourself. ‘I wonder if he heard the other stuff I said’, your face was now burning like the night before as you watched your professor widen his distance from you. You returned to the group, deciding not to share with the girls what just happened.

The rest of the day was spent walking around and shopping solely with their eyes as the prices seemed to be unreasonable. Nami had to call Franky if he wouldn’t mind picking you guys up from the mall, since your bag were much heavier after awhile of carrying them.


	8. Copy Cat

It was late afternoon, when you all returned from the mall. You were all exhausted from shopping and stayed quiet on the elevator. Robin used her card to unlock the dorm. Everyone went to their room to put their things away, then regrouping in the living area to sit and relax.

“Today was fun”, Vivi stretched and grabbed the remote control to the T.V. and switched it on to some cooking show. “Oo, that looks good”, she watched as they were cooking and preparing burgers.

You looked to see what she was referring to. “I know that show”, you commented as you saw the familiar celebrity chef. “I can do that.”

“Can you really?”, Vivi was drooling this time.

“Yeah! Do you want me to? I’m feeling a little hungry.” You got up from the couch.

“PLEASE!!!”

“Okay”, you smiled to the girls as you made your way to the kitchen grabbing all the ingredients. “I just need help in cutting the vegetables.

“You can leave that to me”, Robin smiled then crossed her arms, and soon after multiple hands popped out of the counter top with knives ready to chop. You jumped back in shock witnessing this type of power. Robin explained that she was a devil fruit user, who had the power to summon as many appendages as she needed.

“Let’s get started!”, you shouted as you started cooking and the many hands started chopping, some even following your orders. With the extra helping hands, you were finished in less time than you thought it would’ve take.

“It looks just like the one on T.V!!!”, Vivi jumped in excitement as she helped bring the meals to the table, where Nami and Robin sat patiently. You smiled at the compliment.

“I thought you didn’t know how to cook”, Nami was amazed as she looked at the burger. You asked her what made her think that. “Earlier, you asked Sanji if he could teach.”

“Oh, you’re right”, you said as you finally sat down. “I figured Sanji knows a little more than me in the kitchen, so I just wanted to learn. Now eat up guys!”

You all took a bite into your burgers, making the whole table moan into their meal. “What can’t you do, (F/N)? Are you sure you don’t have any devil fruit powers?”, Nami mewed as she finished swallowing her first bite.

“I swear I don’t”, you put your hands up in defense.

“(F/N), isn’t your father a devil fruit user?”, Robin asked curiously.

“Yeah, he has the Copy-Copy no Mi. It just means he could make exact or multiple copies of himself or of other people. Kind of like cloning”.

“Would you ever considered that you might have inherited some ability, from being born from a devil fruit user?”

“It has crossed my mind about it”, You paused trying to reflect. “Like I do notice that I am more of a visual learner… Like I pick up skills fast when I watch people doing it”.

“Maybe you’re just really multi-talented?”, Vivi suggested.

“Maybe, but it still doesn’t explain how, when I was young, I was able to copy this one back flip, from just watching it only moments ago”, you added to the conversation.

“What if it has something to do with your eyes?!”, Nami exclaimed. “Like monkey see and monkey do! Not that you’re a monkey, but it’s similar to your father’s power in that way of copying”.

“Possibly, there is still not that much information about the children born from those powers, but maybe you’re a whole new race”, Robin was fascinated. You agreed with her conclusion and discussed on more about what other things you have learned from just watching the T.V. or at performances.

“So, it’s not like photo-genic memory?”, Vivi asked while finishing her meal.

“No, for example if you show me a whole essay and ask me to memorize it, I can do that. However, if I see someone play an instrument or an entire peace. I’ll be able to replicate it, but I won’t know what notes are or the significance of it at all.”

“Your name should be the copy-cat”, Nami joked.

“That could be my secret super ego, the girl who copies fighting styles and defeats crime with her amazing ability”, you played on with the joke posing like a superhero.

After dinner, the girls helped clean up and wash the dishes since you were the one that cooked. You all sat in the living room chatting and sharing your thoughts on the new clothes that they got. Everyone was already dressed in their pajamas to be more comfortable, on the couches. Your outfit was just a simple pink jogger pants, with a laced bralette under a see-through tee. The girls either wore a similar style of short pj shorts or long draping shirts.

You had brought out your laptop, to see your class schedule since classes were beginning over-morrow. “Hey when is the last day to drop out of classes?”, you asked as you saw Doffy’s name on your schedule. Robin said the last day to drop out of class without penalty was two weeks after the start of the quarter. The thought of dropping out of his class crossed your mind, but your competitive blood made you think other-wise. You only wanted to take his course even more, to show what you were made out of.


	9. Leg Day!

The next day, you woke up surprisingly early and full of energy, which kind of made you upset since you wanted to sleep in more. It was 7 in the morning and the whole dorm was still asleep, so you got up and went to the restroom and followed your daily morning routine. After that you got dressed in some black sweats, a sports bra, and a baggy shirt, with your comfy sneakers. Workout clothes to you were the most comfortable and easiest way to look cute and sporty with out even trying. The last thing you did was slip your hat on, before heading to the kitchen.

You noticed a plastic bag full of trash lying on the floor, from last nights meal, and decided to take it out to the trash shoot that was close to your dorm. Making sure to bring your lanyard, with your key and card to the room, you walked out of your dorm and slipped the trash bag into the shoot.

Just as you were headed back to your dorm, you saw the guy’s door open. Zoro was coming out with a blue duffle bag, dressed similarly as the first day you met him, except this time he had a green bandana wrapped around his fore head. You weren’t sure to say hi yet, until he somehow had a hunch that someone was behind him and turned to see it was you. “Good morning”, you waved as you walked up to him. “Heading out?”

“Ah, morning”, he said with a lazy smile. “Just going to the gym. Are you going as well? You look like you’re going too.”

You didn’t want to say the truth that you were just dressed like this, because it was your lazy do nothing clothes. “Uhm… I was, in a bit”. You lied.

“Let’s go together”, he said bluntly.

“Oh, but I have to do some stuff first”, more lies.

“I’ll wait”, he sat his bag down in front of your dorm and waited for you to enter.

You sighed in forfeit as you opened the door for Zoro. “Give me a minute, I’ll go get my things. Oh, and stay quiet, everyone is still asleep”, he gave you a thumb up as you both entered. You grabbed your string back and threw in your mp3 with some headphones, a reusable bottle of water, and a small towel. ‘Why did I have to dress cute’, you thought to yourself as you looked in the mirror of your room and twerked a bit for the goof of it. Before you left, you left a note saying you were at the gym with Zoro. “Alright let’s go”, you whispered to him as you both made your way out of the room and the building.

This was your first time walking around on the campus of New World University. Since you originally lived on a far island, you never got the chance to even tour the school. However, your father made it clear that this was the school you were going to attend, making no exceptions. The campus was wide and beautiful. There were giant willow trees, giving shade to the pathways. There were also tall buildings with architectures that ranged from Greek Parthenons to Roman Colosseums, the campus itself was a city. Zoro said the gym was on the other side of the Colosseum, so the walk was longer than expected, especially since he took so many wrong turns.

The walk there was quiet the entire way until you saw the name of the gym not far. “So, what are you going to work on today?”, you asked Zoro, who seemed dazed.

“I’m just going to focus on upper body then end with some cardio”, he smiled and stretched his arms up in the air, like a cat would from taking a nap. “What about you?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t worked out in a while”, you said honestly. “So mostly cardio and I’ve been wanting to work on my…”, you stopped before you could finish.

“Hm?” he raised an eyebrow to you.

“Let’s just say my lower body”, you laughed awkwardly, but he didn’t seem to understand, so he just nodded his head.

“So why don’t you?”, he stated.

“I don’t know where to start”, you were embarrassed.

“I’ll guide you”, you both made it to the entrance of the gym and he opened the door for you.

You were swept with intimidation as you entered when you saw many men and a few women pumping iron or running at unimaginable speeds. But you weren’t going to let your face show it. You and Zoro checked in with your student id, then he instructed you to stretch and to start warming up with him on the tread mills side by side. Already breaking a sweat in the first twenty-five minutes, Zoro pushed you to do a full hour of it. As you got off the treadmill, your legs felt like they wanted to give in from jogging the whole time You were already sweaty, and out of breath but surprisingly not tired. You felt more pumped than ever after that. When you looked over at Zoro, you couldn’t help but blush on how he was glowing. He had a thin layer sweat which made his chest and shoulders glisten from the light, highlighting all his muscles.

“Are you alright?”, he asked worried since he saw your face turning red, thinking you were hyperventilating from exhaustion. “Do you want to lay down?”

‘Shit! He probably thinks I’m weird for staring at him’, you turned your face from him quickly. “I’m fine, I just thought of… something funny right now”, more and more lies.

“Oh okay”, he accepted your reason. “We’ll do another light stretch, before we start, but you mostly focus on stretching your legs and back. Then I’ll tell you where to go from there”.

‘I wonder if he’s a kinesiology major’, you thought as you bent down to touch your toes in the turf area with Zoro.

Zoro kept his eye’s forward as he stretched, trying to avoid looking at you, fearing he might invoke another muscle.

After stretching Zoro gave you a few sets of leg exercises to do and shared to you when to take your rest after your repetitions. As you worked on lunges and scissor legs, Zoro would start on his own work out. Thankfully to your ‘supposed’ ability, you were able to keep form with each lunge; but because of your lack of stamina, you had to stop a few times before continuing, but each set was done perfectly.

Zoro next coached you to do some squats but recommended that you try using the smith machine with some weight on it. The only problem was that the smith machine was surrounded by all these muscular guys lifting. “Zoro, do you think you can spot me on the smith-machine?”, you asked him nervously.

“Okay”, he followed you taking his weights with him to workout on the side with you. Zoro helped you test the weight to make sure you were able to a squat with it. You took your first squat facing the mirror to keep track of your form, giving you a very lioness look as you kept going. The fire you felt in your thighs and butt, made you grunt with each dip, but you were determined to keep going to complete the multiple sets. After the first set was complete, you took off your shirt since it was already drenched with sweat, then continued with your second set. From the side of the mirror you saw, Zoro facing in the opposite direction again, but this time he was the red one, maybe from all the lifts.

While concentrating on the mirror you noticed Kid in the background entering the gym with some of his friends. You stood there frozen watching him from the mirror, then his gaze shifted on to your reflection, where he saw you watching him. His facial expression changed in to one of a madman’s, as he now approached you. You sat the weight back down and stepped back to face the red-haired demon, who was now chuckling in disbelief. At hearing his laugh, Zoro turned and saw Kid approach you.

You were red, sweaty, and taking deep heavy breaths when he finally arrived, but you stood tall and tucked in whatever hair was popping out back under your hat. “You look good, little lion, but if you were looking for a workout. I would have given you something to work on”, he looked you up and down and bit his lip. Zoro stepped in to block his vision of you with his body. “Ha-Ha-Ha”, his laugh was haunting, “there is no need to start anything here. We’re all just here for a good work out. Isn’t that right killer?” The man in the stripped helmet made no comment, but solely crossed his arms.

“She has no interest in you”, Zoro crossed his arms and sneered.

“Oh, but she’s interested in you?”, a tick mark was forming on his head. “Let’s ask her, why don’t we?”, Kid stepped to the side to look at you from behind Zoro, but to his surprise you weren’t there. “Where is she?”, he demanded.

Zoro looked back and saw that you were missing as well, causing him to panic and look around. “(F/N)!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“I’m right over here”, you shouted annoyed as you were lying on the turf, exhausted from your workout. “Ehhhhhhh… my legs hurt”, you cried as they throbbed in pain and heat. Sweat drops formed on everyone at the gym as they felt confused on what was happening.

“Tch”, Kid made an awkward face as he looked over the slumped girl, too tired to even care what was going on. “We’ll see each other soon”, he was annoyed about your lack of acknowledgement toward him, but this made him only want you more. He left to a far area of the gym where he and his friends started to workout.

Zoro ran to your side, to check up on you. “Oi, why did you just leave like that? Remember, I’ll be there if you need me”. Zoro realized what he just said and had mistakenly meant to say we instead of me.

“I’m sorry, I got tired”, the burning in your legs kept you from picking that up, which made him sigh in relief.

“Come on we still have some time to run”, Zoro said trying to pull you up from your arms.

“UUUHhhhhhhhhh… you know I can’t say no”, your pride was to high to say no from any challenge.

Meanwhile back at the dorm

“(F/N) went to go work-out with Zoro”, Robin announced as she read the note on the table.

“That poor girl”, Nami responded sympathetically. Vivi nodded her head as she once recalled the horrors of working out with him.


	10. STINK

“Ow-Ow-Ow”, you winced in pain as you had to lean on Zoro to walk down the few stairs of the gym entrance.

“I can’t believe you stayed the whole four hours”, he said impressed. “Mostly everyone I bring, gives up after the first hour.”

“If only”, you whispered in between breaths.

 *GRRRRGGGG…!!!!*

“Was that your stomach?”, he asked with concern.

“Yeah”, you blushed in embarrassment. “I didn’t get to have breakfast this morning”, you held on to your stomach. Zoro noticed how your legs were still wobbling and he felt bad that he pushed you this hard without even having any fuel in your body. With one swift move, he threw your legs over his arm and cradled your back with the other. “Hey, stop!”, you were in shocked. “Stop I’m too sweaty! And I probably stink!”, you were flustered.

“So am I”, he looked down at you in his arms. Being so close to him, you could feel how deep his voice was, considering how his chest rumbled with each word he spoke.

You adjusted yourself in his arms to be more comfortable as he walked on. “Fine, only because you owe me”, you made a bold move by wrapping your arms around his neck making him look back at you with a wide eye.

“Tch”, he looked back up and blushed. You put your head to rest on his chest.

You noticed how he wasn’t taking you back to the dorms as he went through a different direction opposite to your room. “Where are you taking me now?”, you asked lazily.

“I’m taking you to go get fed”, he said looking straight ahead.

“Do you know where you’re going?”, you questioned as you rested your cheek against his chest, feeling tired.

“Ay, there’s a place in the student union”.

“Isn’t the student union, over there?”, you pointed your finger to a wide silver building on the right, that he had passed little ways. He grunted in annoyance as he turned caring you to the new direction. You only laughed in his arms.

As he entered the building, he used his back to push the door open and you gave him the okay to set you back down. The inside was filled with many lounge areas and inside restaurants. On one of the diagonal pillars read “Welcome to the Edward Newgate Student Union”.

“Come follow me”, he tapped your shoulder leading the way to the café area. The small restaurant had a wooden countertop with a wall of assorted alcohols and a doorway leading to the kitchen in back. In the back of the counter stood a woman with a striped bandana wrapped around her hair, wiping down a table.

“What can I get for you guys?” she asked with an utmost friendly smile.

“Hey Makino”, Zoro waved to her and sat at one of the stools, motioning for you to sit next to him. “Just give us your special”. As you sat down next to him, you whispered to him that you were fine, since you didn’t have your money on you. “Don’t worry about that”, you tried to protest, but he was to stubborn to even let you leave the stool.

“Eat up you two”, Makino came in and placed a wide bowl of chicken curry with a side of white rice.

“Thanks Makino”, Zoro said as he started to dig in. You thanked the lady for the meal as well and started eating right after he started. “I’m full!!!”, he yawned and stretched his arms in to the air. He looked over to you, to see how you were doing on your plate, but to his surprise your bowl was just as empty as his. “What the?!”, he exclaimed with his jaw dropping.

“Stop that”, you whined childishly, “You’re making it seem like I eat a lot”. Anyways, thanks for the meal. It was really good!”

“I’m glad you enjoy it”, the lady said with a bright smile.

“Yeah, I don’t feel stuffed, but I feel good. You know what I mean?”, you said with a genuine smile.

“HOW DO YOU NOT FEEL STUFFED?”, Zoro was still in shock that you had finished the bowl of curry before he did, considering that most girls he goes out with only finish it half ways.

“I don’t I… just feel good”, you shrugged as you explained. “Plus, stop acting like that.”

Zoro paid for the meal and you both went back to the dorms, you led the way of course. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but we should do this again. I feel good. But I’m probably going to be soar the next morning”, you laughed as you both took the elevator to the top floor.

“Really!”, Zoro was excited to hear you say that you were willing to go with him to the gym. You nodded your head in agreement. “Alright!”, he nearly shouted. “We can work out our core tomorrow and…”

“Hold it there, tiger”, you stopped him mid-way, making him blush as you called him a pet name. “How about you take it easy on me first, before you have me start lifting anchors”, you laughed to yourself. He only gave you a charming smile, returning the blush back to you. As you both got off the elevator and walked down the hall, you were both greeted by a bouncing Luffy.

“Zoro! (F/N)!”, he came running up to you in excitement. “Let’s go do something! I’m bored”, he grabbed on to Zoro’s shirt, but his head hung back looking at you.

“I need to go shower first, plus we start classes tomorrow”, you said to Luffy who only groaned in depression.

“Let’s go to the bath house!”, Nami had just walked out of the dorm to see what all the commotion was about. 

“There’s a bath house?”, you asked in shock.


End file.
